Cake
by Reviewer Guy
Summary: Everyone at Hollywood Arts knew the main people; Tori, Beck, Jade, Cat, Robbie, and Andre. But, now there's a new student at Hollywood Arts making a big commotion. And that student is Jakob Adams. Jake is being called an angel on the drum set. But, is he really what he seems to be? (Pretty much me living out my Hollywood Arts dream! XD) M for language, alcohol, and sexual themes...
1. Chapter 1

_"FIXED IT"_

When Jake stepped into the hallway of Hollywood Arts through the front door on the first day of his second week at Hollywood Arts, he headed to his locker. And, to his luck, his locker was right below Jade's. And, since hew as having an extra good day, Jade happened to be unloading her books into her bag at that very moment. "I'll wait it out, I mean Jade can't be there forever." Jake thought to himself as he approached his locker, turning around and walking over to his new friend Becks locker. When Jakob arrived at the tanned guy's locker, he noticed beck wasn't there like he normally was. Jakob looked down at his watch to confirm that it was in fact 7:40 A.M. Wondering where Beck was, Jakob walked over to Jade ho was just closing her scissor encased locker. Jakob took a deep breath before approaching Jade. "Hey, do you know where Beck is?" Jakob asked, stunned that Jade payed him any attention, "Yeah, he's around the corner of none-of-your-business street!" Jade snapped back at Jake, although he wasn't phased. "Look, I know he's your boyfriend," Jakob started, "but I'm not gay, and I wouldnt try to, 'take' Beck from you. So, if you could do something helpful and simply answer my question, that would be greatly appreciated." Jade looked back at him, half-suprised that he talked back to her and half-angry for being so nosy as to Beck's whereabouts. "Hey," Jade started, "I don't have to be kind to you. Frankly, I think you're lucky I don't cut you for talking back to me like that! So stop being a nosy brat, and fuck off!" Jade retorted, her voice rising. Jake decided the best thing for his physical state right now would be to drop the conversation and leave.

As Jake started for Sikowits' class before lunch, he headed for his locker right below the gothic's scissor studded locker that, though Jake hated to admit, was very cool. As he dumped a few math books into the back of the locker, he heard the unmistakeable voice of Jade West coming from Tori's locker. He looked over to see what all the fuss was about when he saw Beck pulling a very angry Jade towards her locker. Jake sped up the process of grabbing science books out of the locker for after Sikowits' acting class. As soon as he was done, he looked up to see Beck and Jade standing in front of his locker. "Hey," Beck started, "Jade wanted to say that she was sorry for acting like a gank earlier. Say it, Jade, tell him." Jade turned her head down as she started her way of saying sorry, "I'm sort of maybe sorry that I told you to fuck off." "See," Beck continued, "was that so hard?" "Yes." Jade quickly answered her now smiling boyfriend. "It's completely fine." Jake accepted Jade's apology. "No hard feelings right, Jade?" Jake asked Jade with a smirk. "Yeah," Jade began her Tori impression, "everything's all fine and dandy now!" "Why did you use Tori's voice?" Jake asked her. "Because you're stupid," she began, "and Tori's stupid, so I thought the voice would fit well!" "That's it," Beck began, grabbing his girlfriend's arm, "go to the corner!" But," Jade began, but was quickly cut off by Beck, "Ahh! Go. To. The. Corner." Beck stated firmly to Jade while pointing at the corner where the two walls of lockers met. Jake luaghed as he walked off to finally meet the talented Tori Vega who was putting away some math books at the time. At least, he was until he caught sight of the beautiful Caterina Valentine at her locker.


	2. Chapter 2

_"THANKS FOR READING CHAPTER 2 OF Cake AND I HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING READING THIS AS MUCH AS I ENJOY WRITING IT. I KNOW THAT SOME OF YOU HAVE ALREADY FOLLOWED THIS STORY, SO TO YOU I SAY THANKS A MILLION. AND IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO HELP ME WITH THIS VERY COMPLICATED SITE, THEN PLEASE PM ME. ENJOY YOUR EXPERIENCE. OH, AND I MAY NOT UPDATE ALL THAT OFTEN BECUASE IM WORKING ON AN EBOOK AT THE SAME TIME AS THIS, AND THE EBOOK'S A BIT MORE IMPORTANT THAN MY FAN FICS, BUT I PROMISE I'LL TRY TO UPLOAD SOON!"_

* * *

Jakob approached Cat, obviously nervous. What was he going to say? How was he going to approach a beautiful girl like that? Jake didn't know, but as he got closer he soon started to care. But, before he had time to back off and think about what to say, he was already standing in front of the gorgeous redhead.

"Hey, you're Caterina, right?" Jake asked her nervously. "Yep, that's me!" Cat said with her annoyingly cute laughter, "And who are you, mister new guy?" Cat asked, giggling. "I'm Jakob, but my friends just call me Jake. It's spelled with a K instead of a C, surprisingly." Jakob replied to Cat, who looked unusually nervous around Jake. "Well, I have to get to class, Jake. But, I'll see you at lunch?" Cat asked. "Sure, what tab..." Jake tried to ask before Cat cut him off, "Bye!" Cat said, skipping off toward Sikowits' acting class. Jake laughed as he continued after her.

"Alright, class," Sikowits began as Jake entered the classroom, "today we will be watching our newest student, Jake perform The Bird Scene." Jake set his bag down on his chair in the back of the room to the right of Andre. He walked up to the center of the stage in which Sikowits had moved off of just as Jake stepped on to it. "OK, so I guess I'll be performing The Bird Scene..." Jake started, but was cut off by Jade, "Yeah, just do it!" Jake began his lines, "It was 1934 when my Wife left me, alone. Living on the prairy was a dreary existence; no telephone, no radio. Only a large, majestic bird with whom I shared my feelings. One day when I was feeling alone, I said to the bird, 'Oh Bird, you can fly. You can soar miles from this lonely place, yet you stay... Why?' And apparently my question rang true, for that afternoon my bird left. And so went my spirit." Jade smirked, as she always does when a student finishes The Bird Scene. "Good," Sikowits started, "very good, Jake." Jakob replied, "So did I do it right?" "Nope. You'll have to come back tommorow and try it again." Sikowits replied. "What? But you said that, ugh fine!" Jake replied angerly."

Jake approached Beck, who was loading his bag down with science books at his locker, and asked, "Beck, what did I do wrong? Sikowits said I did it good!" Beck replied, "Sorry, man. I can't help you with The Bird Scene. It's against the rules." Jake really didn't like that response, "Oh c'mon, man! Help me out, I really want to audition for that play about a girl who's secretly an alien." "Oh, you mean the one where Cat plays the alien girl, Jenny? Which role are you auditioning for?" "Adam." Jake responded. "Wait," Beck started, "Jenny's boyfriend? Why do I feel like this has something to do with Cat playing Jenny?" Jake responded, annoyed, "Oh hah-ha, like I have a crush on Cat." Beck replied, teasingly, "Yes, I can tell you don't like Cat from the way you stopped what you were doing and stared at her earlier before asking her what her name was! 'Are you C-C-C-Cat?'" Jake did not take kindly to the joke, "Well, fuck you, Beck. I'm gonna go meet Tori." "Alright, dude. Don't be late to science. Mr. Burns is very strict, later." Beck replied as Jake walked off towards Tori and her locker.

* * *

_"PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU'RE LIKING OR DISLIKING THIS SO FAR. I WANT TO KNOW EVERYONES OPINIONS, WHICH IS WEIRD COMING FROM ME, THE REVIEWER GUY!"_


	3. Chapter 3

_"HEY, SO I JUST WANTED TO SAY THANX FOR OPENING CHAPTER 3 AND FOR FOLLOWING, I KNOW SOME OF YOU AWESOME PEEPS HAVE ALREADY. I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU GUYS THAT CAT AND ROBBIE DON'T LIKE-LIKE EACH OTHER IN THIS FICTION. YEAH, SORRY CABBIE FANS! HOPE YOU STILL LIKE THE STORY ANYWAYS, AND I THINK YOU'LL FIGURE OUT WHAT Cake STANDS FOR IN THIS CHAPTER."_

* * *

When Jake reached Tori's locker, Tori was just finishing filling her huge bag that Jade always made fun of her for with science books. "Hey," Jake started, "you're Tori, yeah?" "Yep," Tori began, "and you're Jake. And my father is a cop!" Tori informed Jake just to be sure that he didn't get any ideas. Jake replied, somewhat amused at the girl's quick defense of herself, "No worries, Tori. I've got my eye on someone else." Tori looked over to where Jake's head had glanced for a few seconds; Cat's locker. "I'm not sure she's into you." Tori told Jakob informatively. "So, Jake. What uhh, what did you want?" "I don't know, just to meet you and see what everyone's talking about." Jake informed Tori, who took the statement as a compliment, "Wait, everyone's talking about me?" Tori asked excitedly. "Yeah, you're kind of a big deal here, if you didn't know." Tori responded quite happily, "So what's everyone saying about me?" "Well," Jake began to inform the half-Latina, but quickly rethinked his response, "you want to know something, I want to know something. I think we can help each other out." Tori looked confused and so gave Jake a questioning look. "The Bird Scene. I need to know what I did wrong!" Tori quickly understood what this was all about, "I'm sure you've heard, but no one is allowed to help you." "I know that, dammit!" Jake responded getting annoyed, "Beck said the same thing!" Tori just looked at him with a small grin on her face. "Well, Jake, I think you'll figure it out soon enough. You're pretty smart I've heard." "Ugh," Jake started before walking off, "fine, I'll find out myself." Jake had gotten a few feet away from Tori before he stopped and walked back to her. "The're saying you're very talented!" Jake said with an annoyed tone in his voice. Tori smiled happily before walking off with Jake towards science class. She was going to like this new guy.

Tori stepped into science and sat down with her partner Cat to do their chemical experiment. Cat turned to Tori and began telling her crazy stories about her brother and how insane he was when she said something that caught Tori's attention, "Do you think Jake likes me?" "Well," Tori began to reply, "I've heard from a little birdie that he might be interested." Cat's eyes grew wide when she heard Tori's response. "Should I ask him out, or wait for him to ask me?" Cat asked Tori excitedly, "Well, Cat. I don't know. Guys take forever to ask out girls but then if you ask him out you might look desperate. I think you should do what you want." "KK" Cat replied half-giggling. Tori looked over to Jake's desk and noticed that he looked hopeless as he did not have a partner because he joined Hollywood Arts half-way through the school year and everyone had already been paired with someone and clearly had no idea what he was doing. "Well," Tori started to Cat, "you can start to get on his good side by helping him out with his project over there." "KK" Cat replied.

"Hey," Cat started to ask Jake, "do you need some help with that?" "Yes, please!" Jake replied happily, "Thanks Cat." Cat giggled at the fact that Jake had called her by her nickname. As Cat showed Jake what he did wrong and how much of each lightly colored chemical to put in and how much to stir, Jake didn't pay much attention. He was too busy looking at Cat's big brown eyes. "You have beautiful eyes, Cat." Jake interrupted Cat as she was telling him about her crazy brother. "Thanks, Jake. I like your hazel ones." Cat said giggling. "How come you know so much about all this science stuff, Cat?" Jake asked smiling from the compliment that Cat had given him. "I don't know, I guess it's fun to watch all the pretty colors." Cat said before laughing in that cute way that she does. "Hey," Jake started nervously, "this is really fast and random, but do you want to maybe see a movie or something?" Cat giggled shyly before replying, "KK. Can we see Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension at my house? My Aunt Nona saved it in the DVR for me." Jake answered smiling, "Sure, Cat. Whatever you want." Cat wrote her number down on a piece of paper for Jake and skipped back to her friend Tori to tell her the good news.

* * *

_"SO... DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT MEANS NOW? PM ME IF YOU DON'T. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE EVERYDAY FROM NOW ON. I REALLY AM ENJOYING WRITING THIS AND SEEING THE VIEWS AND FOLLOWS PILE UP REALLY GIVES ME MORE INSPIRATION TO WRITE. SO, KUDOS TO YOU GUYS! I TRY TO WRITE AN HOUR OR TWO A DAY BECAUSE LIFE DECIDED, 'HEY LET'S GIVE THIS GUY SOME PERSONAL PROBLEMS!111' AND I'M DEALING WITH THOSE RIGHT NOW AND WRITING THIS CALMS ME DOWN SO MUCH! AND YOUR REVIEWS JUST INSTANTLY MAKE THE DAY BETTER! I LOVE YOU GUYS, AND KEEP READING!"_


	4. Chapter 4

_"MANAGED TO GET ANOTHER ONE DONE! THIS IS MOSTLY TEXTS, WHICH I HOPE YOU LIKE!"_

* * *

The final school bell rang after what felt like an eternity to Jake. He was very happy to finally be going home and making plans for his date with Cat.

* * *

**\Texts/**

**Jake: Hey Mom, can you start heating up my leftover chicken breast? I'll be home in like 10 mins.**

**Mom: Sure, hun. Do you have any after school plans?**

**Jake: Well, let me check...**

* * *

**Jake: Hey Cat, you want to watch that movie tonight or some other time?**

**Cat: Tonight's fine with me. As long as my brother doesn't lock me out. B there at 7?**

**Jake: Sure, see you at 7. Don't worry, I talked to Tori and she told me where you live.**

**Cat: kk**

* * *

**Jake: Yeah, I'm hanging with a friend at her house at like 6:30 tonight.**

**Mom: Im not sure your father will approve.**

**Mom: Wait, HER?**

**Jake: She's just a friend, mom. I'm 16, I can have female friends you know!**

**Mom: Fine. But, if I find out some girl at your school got pregnant...**

**Jake: Mom! She's not like that! You're disgusting!**

**Jake: And I'll be back at like 11pm, maybe 12am.**

* * *

As Jake pulled into the driveway of his two-story mini-mansion in Hollywood Hills in his black-and-silver, '06 Ford Raptor Crew Cab, he couldn't help but smile as he got out of his truck. Today was a great day for him. He met a new friend, he got a date, and now he gets to eat chicken! There was truly nothing that could ruin his day.

Except for his dad. Mr. Adams was a very strict man that, though you couldn't see it from his stunningly innocent looks, was very cruel. It wasn't that he didn't love his son or his family, it was that he loved them too much. He would often prevent Jake from hanging out with friends on Saturdays when he was younger and his dad was the main reason he was never able to keep a girlfriend; because he wouldn't let him go anywhere with her. But, Jake was determined to not let his dad fuck this one up.

"You are NOT going to some whore's house tonight!" Bob Adams yelled at his son the very moment he walled in. "Oh, c'mon dad! I'm not going to do anything on the first fucking date!" Jake yelled back at his strict dad, although he was having none of it, "You do not speak to your father with that language!" Bob raged at his unaffected son, "Don't call Cat a whore! She is a very nice girl!" Jake continued the screaming fight, but Bob was determined to win it, "I will call whoever I want a whore. I am your father, not the other way around. "What is her name?" Jake replied, anger still evident in his voice, "Cat." His dad looked very annoyed, "Her full name, you moron." "Caterina Valentine." Jake said through gritted teeth. "What were you two planning on watching?" Bob asked angerly. "Phineas and Ferb." "And what is that?" Bob snapped back, as if he expected his son to know that he was clueless."A fucking porno! It's a goddamn kids TV show." Jake's mother did not look like she was phased by the fight at all, "Honey, your chicken is ready." "Thanks, mom." Jake replied, taking the plate and heading upstairs to his room. Jake's father had made it very clear that he wasn't allowed to see Cat tonight. But, what his parents didn't know wouldn't kill them.

* * *

**\Texts/**

**Jake: Hey Cat, I'm going to have to reschedule our date until 12am tonight. Is that ok?**

**Cat: Yeah, a little late, but it's fine. Why so late?**

**Jake: My parents... it's a long story, the point is that I wont be able to get there until 12. kk?**

**Cat: kk :)**

* * *

Luckily for Jake, his parents went to bed fairly early, both being out cold by 10 P.M.

It was 11:09 when Jake texted Cat

* * *

**\Texts/**

**Jake: Hey Cat, you still awake? I'm on my way now.**

**Cat: Yeah, the movie's paused at the beginning waiting for you!**

**Jake: OK, I'll see you in a little while.**

**Jake: In fact I'm going to time how long it takes!**

**Cat: Don't forget 3!**

**Jake: 3?**

**Cat: Some people forget it.**

**Jake: Count to four on your phone.**

**Cat: 1 2 4!**

**Cat: Dang it!**

**Jake: Ooh, I like you, Cat! I'll be there soon.**

**Cat: Don't text while you drive.**

**Jake: I wont!**

* * *

_"SO? DID YOU LIKE THE TEXTING THING? TRYING IT OUT, AND I HOPE IT WORKS. AGAIN, SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, IT TAKES ME A WHILE TO WRITE THESE LITTTLE ONES. LIKE 2 TO 3 HOURS AT A TIME. BUT, WOULDN'T YOU PREFER 1 LITTLE ONE A DAY, OR ONE THE SIZE OF 4 LITTLE ONES A_ WEEK?"


	5. Chapter 5

_"LOL, I'M A LATE NIGHT UPLOADER. WELL, SOME MIGHT CONSIDER 4 A.M. EARLY, SOOO... ANYWAYS, YOU GUYS WANTED LONGER, I GAVE YOU LONGER! THIS ONE IS VERY ROMANTIC, AND KIND OF ANGRY FEELING. IF THAT'S A WORD! XD ANYWAYS, HOPE YOU LIKE. THIS IS VERY CAKE! P.S. TRIED A NEW FORM OF DIALOGE. DAMMIT, HOW DO YOU SPELL THAT WORD!"_

* * *

As Jake pulled up at Cat's house at 11:26 P.M. he was very nervous exiting his truck. He didn't know how he was going to be able to keep conversation up, but hopefully he wouldn't have to when they were watching the movie. He walked up to the door and before he could press the doorbell, the door swung open. Cat was standing there smiling, obviously happy. Either that, or extremely nervous, probably both. "Hiiiiiiiiiiii!" Cat practically shouted at Jake. "Hey, Cat! Are you happy to see me?" Jake asked Cat happily. "Duh! I've been waiting for you to get here all evening. C'mon, we can watch upstairs in my room. Wait, first let me give you a tour." "Alright, then." Jake replied to a very happy Cat. First Cat brought Jake into her kitchen to the left of the front door. "This is my kitchen where I make food. And that's my Aunt Nona. She's visiting for the week. She's the one that set up the movie on the DVR. She's really good with technology." "Hi there, Jake." Nona said to Jake. "Hey, Nona." Jake replied respectfully. "Alright," Cat began excitedly, "you've seen the kitchen, now let's go see the living room!" "Alright, alright, Cat!" Jake replied, grabbing Cat's hand as she pulled him into the hallway. "Oh," Cat began, "that's my brother's room. Don't go in there." Jake took Cat's advice, replying, "Ah yes, you've told me about your brother." "Yeah, you don't want to meet him. Anyways," Cat started as she and Jake entered the living room, "this is the living room. We watch T.V. in here sometimes, but tonight we will be watching in my room. Oh, and my mom's asleep so we have to be quiet." Cat informed Jake, whispering the word quiet. "OK." Whispered Jake in confirmation. "Alright," Cat began, "I would show you the bathrooms, but bathrooms are gross. Anyways, let's go up to my room!" Cat lead Jake back down the hallway to a door engraved with the name Cat in pink letters on the outside.

When Jake entered Cat's room, he quickly noticed that it was the pinkest, girliest room he'd ever seen. The walls were painted pink, covered with posters of her favorite singers, and vampire movies. In the middle of her room was her bed, which had been upgraded to a queen size since her last Slap video. Next to it was her red couch that was perfectly lined up with the 30-inch flat screen on the wall in front of the sofa. The T.V. screen had a paused picture of the Phineas and Ferb intro video. Cat jumped onto her pink bed and patted a spot on the bed to the right, motioning for Jake to sit next to her, which Jake was glad to do. As Jake sat his bag down in the corner next to the door, he walked over to Cat and pulled his shoes off and put them down on the floor on his side of the bed. Cat picked up the remote and looked over at Jake, "Are you sure you like this movie?" Jake answered her happily, "Yeah, Cat. It's a good movie, and since you like it too, it's even better." Cat giggled in response as she pushed play on the remote.

About 40 minutes into the movie, Jake looked over at Cat who was fast asleep on her bed. Jake reached over for his old model Pearphone. When he turned it on and entered his pass code, he checked the time and found that it was 12:11 A.M. Just as Jake started to get off the bed to leave, he felt something grab him. He turned to see Cat laying on his chest knocked out. Jake felt his heart melt. He couldn't leave her and at that exact moment, he knew that Cat was the one for him, no matter what his father said.

When Jake opened his eyes from his slumber he saw some random kids show playing on the T.V. probably from where the recording finished. He looked over to his left to see Cat still holding on to him. He smiled at the sight of the sleeping redhead. He grabbed his Pearphone off of the bedside table to his right, and found that the time was 8:22 A.M. They were almost two hours late for school, but Jake didn't care. He was perfectly happy where he was. As he attempted to get up and lay Cat down on the bed, he accidently awoke the now well-rested girl. "Good morning, Cat." Jake said sweetly. Cat yawned in return as she repeated Jake's words back to him, "Good morning. What time is it?" Jake looked down at his Pearphone once again, "8:23 A.M." "Oh no," Cat replied in surprise, "We're late for school. Why did you stay the night?" "Well," Jake began trying to explain, "you were laying on top of me and you looked so sweet and I didn't want to wake you up." Cat started blushing at the thought of what she must of looked like. "So, you didn't leave because I looked cute? That's so sweet." Cat accepted Jake's reason for not leaving. "Hey," Cat started once again, "I know this is really early, but can I call you boyfriend?" Jake instantly smiled and realized that disobeying his parents was worth it. "Sure." Jake replied lovingly as Cat giggled happily. "Well," Cat started, "I'm going to get dressed, don't leave! I want you to see my outfit." "kk," Jake replied teasingly.

"What do you think? " Cat said, showing off her outfit for the day, giggling. "Well," Jake began to answer, "it's very pink!"

"Yeah, pink is the best color! But, I mean what do you think of it?"

"You look beautiful as always!" Jake answered, as Cat giggled in return.

"Alright, I'm going to go home and get some new clothes. You get to school, I'll see you in like an hour. k?"

"kk." Cat giggled once again in reply.

As Jake drove home, he knew his parents would be furious with him. They wouldn't have known if he had came home. None the less, he knew he had made the right choice with his new girlfriend.

Jake's phone buzzed every 10 seconds on the way home, but he had listened to Cat's advice; don't text while you drive. And so didn't answer any.

Jake pulled up in his driveway, half-happy, half-scared. What were his parents going to do to him? It wouldn't matter because now he had Cat. But, what if they grounded him and kept him from her? Or cut off his Internet? He could still sneak out of the window to see her. But, it's the second story; he might fall? Or what if they went as far as to actually board up his windows? His dad loved to prove a point. Well, whatever punishment they gave him, he wouldn't care. Nothing would change his mind about Cat.

Jake turned off the engine and grabbed his Pearphone to check his texts.

* * *

**\Texts/**

**Mom: Where are you? - 6:23 A.M.**

**Mom: Are you with that girl? - 6:33 A.M.**

**Mom: If so, your father will be very upset with you! - 6:39 A.M.**

* * *

**Dad: You get home right now, you bitch! I told you not to see that whore! - 6:44 A.M.**

**Dad: I looked at her profile on The Slap, and she's truly a disgusting, untalented slut! get home right fucking now! - 7:03 A.M.**

**Dad: I thought I said for you to be home! Do it now! - 7:55 A.M.**

**Dad: What is wrong with you?! Do you think I am a joke! You are never going to another person's house in your fucking ignorant life! - 8:58 A.M.**

**User-Dad: Blocked For Spam, Jake. 9:02 A.M.**

**Un-Block? - Yes, No?**

* * *

Jake checked the time before he exited his vehicle to confront his parents; 9:11 A.M.

He shut the door to his truck and locked the vehicle. As soon as he looked towards the front door, his father came out clearly pissed. "What did you do with her?" Bob yelled at Jake as he calmly walked up the stairs and past his raging father. "I need to take a shower." Jake said to his parents as he continued to ignore his father. You will not ignore me!" His father continued to scream, hoping Jake would take the bait, and he didn't. Just as his father presumed. "I'm going to take a shower, and then leave for school." Jake said calmly to his angry father.

"No sir, Jake! You're already late, why don't you tell us about her! What's she like in bed? How are her breasts? What's your baby going to look like." Jake was starting to get annoyed at his father for presuming such things about Cat.

"Well, we didn't have sex, so I can't tell you the answer to the first 3. I'm sorry, you will have to call back later, this line is currently full of intelligent people. I just slept with her, dad. I didn't bomb fucking Russia!"

"Go to your room!"

"I was originally going to do that, so you don't affect me."

* * *

_" YOU LIKE? I ALWAYS ASK THAT. I'M SO DESPERATE! LEAVE ME REVIEWS, IT EXPANDS MY LIFETIME!"_


	6. Chapter 6

_"SO YEAH. THIS ONE IS LOOOOOONG! HEY, YOU WANTED LONG! ANYWAYS, THIS IS VERY CAKE. I SCRAPPED ALOT OF IT, BECAUSE I JUST COULDN'T GET IT RIGHT. BUT, I'M HAPPY WITH IT NOW. AND YOU BETTER BE TOO CONSIDERING I WORKED ON THIS LITERALLY FROM 4 P.M. TO 4 A.M. I MEAN, I TOOK BREAKS, BUT THE POINT IS; THE CHAPTER DIDN'T GET DONE UNTILL 4 A.M. SOOOO... READ IT!"_

* * *

When Jake got out of the shower and got dressed, he headed downstairs after checking his texts, which he had none of. He went straight for the front door, not even looking at his angry father.

"Jake, you stop and listen to me right this instant!"

"I'm late for school." Is all Jake said before opening the front door and leaving in his truck.

When Jake arrived at the school, he took a deep breath, preparing to pretend like nothing had happened. Not with his parents, not with Cat. All he cared about right now was passing The Bird Scene so that he could audition for Miss Zordac, the play about the alien girl. He stepped through the doors of school and walked straight for his locker. He had missed first period, which was math, so everyone was in the halls preparing for Sikowits' class. Jake had arrived just in time. He opened up his locker and grabbed his science books. As he dumped the heavy books into his bag, he looked over to Tori's locker where he saw the whole gang hanging out. Well, everyone except for Beck and Jade, who were probably fighting... again. He checked the time on his phone before heading over to the gang. 9:42 A.M.

"Hey, guys. And girls." Jake greeted the gang as he walked up to the gang. Everyone replied with hellos, why are you lates and what's ups. Everyone except for Cat. Cat knew why he was late, and was actually really happy about it. All she said was;

"Hi, boyfriend!" As soon as the group heard that, they had their answer. They understood why they were both late, and they didn't know whether they should be happy about it, or worry about it. I mean, they only had one date. What could've happened that made them get together so quickly. The only person that knew was Tori.

* * *

_"Hey, Cat! Why are you so late?" Tori asked Cat when she finally arrived at Hollywood Arts halfway through math._

_"Well, I overslept because my mom didn't wake me up because Jake was over."_

_"Wait," Tori began shocked, "Jake slept over? Like, in the same bed?"_

_"Yeah, but we didn't do anything. I guess I just rolled over on him while I was asleep. He said he didn't want to wake me up. So I asked him if he would be my boyfriend and he said yes."_

_"Are you happy with him?"_

_"Well, I think so. When I woke up I was so happy that he didn't leave. And then I was sad because I saw the time and realized that I was late. But then I was happy again because I showed him my outfit and he liked it. And then I was in between happy and sad on my way here, kind of like normal."_

_"Well, as long as he treats you right, I don't have a problem. If you're happy, then I'm happy."_

_"Yay!" Cat yelled as she grabbed onto Tori and hugged her tightly._

_"OK, Cat. Let me.. go!" Tori said in reply as she struggled to breath._

_"kk, sorry!"_

* * *

"Hey, Cat." Jake said gently in reply to Cat before she hugged him tightly, much like she did to Tori earlier. "So, I see you two are... closer." Said Andre in a slight teasing voice. "Yeah. He's my boyfriend now." Cat said giggling. "I can see that, lil' red." Andre replied jokingly. Andre didn't seem to care that they were together now. In fact, no one really did. It was kind of obvious that it was going to happen. Just then, Jade came stomping bad, seemingly angrier in than usual. Beck followed behind her. "I'm never talking to you again!" Jade yelled at Beck from a few feet in front of him. "Good." Beck shouted back.

"It scares me when they fight." Cat said nervously as she tightened her grip on Jake.

"It's fine. They fight all the time, I'm sure they'll be back to making out in the halls tommorow." Jake replied to his redheaded girlfriend confidently.

"Yeah," Tori began to agree, "I'm sure you're right, Jake."

"I just hope they don't break up again." Cat said hopefully, "They're such a good couple, like us!" Cat said giggling at what she just said.

"Well, we should probably head to class. Gotta do that Bird Scene." Jake said calmly as the group started to walk off towards Sikowits' class.

When the group entered Sikowits' classroom they each took their seats. Jake had moved his up to to the left of Cat's at the front of the room. "Tori, Andre, Cat, Jake; you're late! Why?" Sikowits asked the group once they had finished sitting down. "Well," Tori began, "Jake was really late, so we were trying to figure out why and we were catching up. But, it's fine. Were all here now. Well, except for Beck or Jade." "Well, try not to be late again. Anyways, Jake; The Bird Scene, Go.

Jake stepped up on to the stage. He began his lines;

"It was 1934 when my Wife left me, alone. Living on the prairy was a..." Jake was cut-off by the sound of Beck and Jade entering the room. "Sorry were late," Beck began to explain, "we were," "They don't need to know why were late!" Jade interrupted Beck. "No, but Sikowits does!" Beck snapped back even though Jade was determined to win this one. "No, he doesn't!" "Yes," Beck began but was cut-off by Sikowits, "It's fine! Just take your seats. Now, Jake, please play the scene again.

Jake acted out the scene flawlessly. Even better than Tori, some might say. "Now, how was that?" Jake hopefully asked his teacher. "Good. Very good, Jake." Sikowits approvingly said to Jake. "So did I pass?" Jake asked nervously. "Nope," Sikowits began, "you failed. You'll have to try again." "No," Jake began angrily, "I did that good. You cannot say that I failed it! I was great so I am not doing this again. Sorry, Sike." The whole class began to clap, even Jade. "Good job," Sikowits began, "you have passed The Bird Scene." "What," Jake began in surprise, "I don't get it. You said I..." "Jake, the whole point of The Bird Scene is for the actor who is playing the part to get through the scene without asking for the approval of others. It makes the actor realize that true artists do not need the approval of others to be good. They just need the approval of themselves." Sikowits explained to a very relieved looking Jakob. "Oh. Well that's very clever. I enjoyed the challenge!" Jake said as went to go sit back down with Cat.

After that, the school day went by pretty fast. Bade fighted a lot, which made Cat scared. And when Cat got scared she would hug Jake, which made their relationship stronger. The gang got invited to play Queries For Couples the next night with Sinjin, so everyone would be attending except Andre who had to write a song for music.

It was the night of the game show and Cat was almost ready to leave when Jake arrived at her house to pick her up.

"Oh, hi Jake! Cat's in her room. Would you like to come in?" Cat's mom asked politely.

"Sure. Thanks, Mrs. Valentine." Jake replied, walking in.

"Hey, Cat?" Jake asked, knocking on Cat's bedroom door.

"Hiii!" Cat yelled from the inside, "Come in, I'm almost ready!"

When Jake walked in, Cat instantly jumped on him for a big hug. "Hey, don't hurt me before we go to the show!" Jake said teasingly, hugging Cat back, who giggled back. Cat was wearing a pink tank top with some light blue shorts while she was doing her makeup when Jake walked in. Cat walked back into her bathroom to finish doing her makeup. "Hey," Jake began, "that's queer blue sky!" "What?" Cat asked confused. "The color of your shorts. Queer blue sky!" Jake responded to Cat's question. "That's so mean." Cat said back to Jake unapprovingly. "Relax, babe. I was just kidding. They look great on you. but, don't you want to wear something a little, uhh, fancier maybe for tonight?"

Cat replied, "I'm not going to wear this. This is just my relaxed wear!" Cat giggled at the smooth way she said relaxed. "Well, I'm going to get changed. Stay here, alright?" Cat asked Jake, "Sure, babe. I'll tell Tori that we'll be there in like 30 minutes."

"kk" Cat responded as she shut the bathroom door behind her.

* * *

**\Texts/**

**Jake: Hey, Tor. Me and lil' Red will be there in like 30 mins. kk?**

**Tori: You're spending way too much time with that girl. Alright, see you then.**

**Jake: Alright, later. And she's my GF, of course I'm going to spend time with her.**

* * *

When Jake and Cat entered Jake's truck, which had been re-sprayed a mettalic graphite black, Cat looked over at Jake as he started the engine.

"What is it, babe?" Jake asked Cat, a bit concerned.

"Nothing. I just love you."

"I love you, too."

"kk." Cat said giggling.

When Jake and Cat arrived at the office building, they instantly noticed their friends who waved them over to sit with them. As usual, Beck and Jade were text fighting. Cat sat down next to Tori, and Jake sat down next to Cat. As Jake put his arm over Cat's shoulder, she grabbed his hand and giggled while Tori just tried to hide her disgusted look, to which Cat laughed at.

"Hey, can you plug in my phone? Tori asked desperately.

"Sure. A little help please. Help my friend Tori plug in her phone." Cat said to the people down the rows that received the long cable.

"Thanks, guys!" Tori thanked the nice people.

A little later, the game show was starting, but had been stopped by Harvey Goobenstein because the contestants looked to ugly, and so Sinjin was now requesting help from the gang.

"But the only ones dating here are Cat, Jake, beck and Jade." Tori replied to Sinjin's odd question.

"That's okay, will you do it?"

"Sure, I guess but..." Tori was cut-off by Sinjin.

"Great, come on!"

The first question was for Jake and Cat.

"Jake, Cat has bad breath..." Sinjin was cut-off by Cat's gasp.

"Let's just pretend!" Jake said, calming Cat down.

"Jake, do you A; tell Cat she has bad breath, B; ignore it because you love her, or C; dump her? Cat, please lock in what answer you think Jake is going to choose."

"B!" Cat yelled excitedly. "Cat, you're not supposed to say what you chose!" Jade scorned Cat.

"It's OK," Sinjin began, "this is just rehearsal. Jake, what do you pick?"

"Well, I was going to pick B anyways, so B." Jake replied to the game show host.

"Yay!" Cat giggled as she jumped on to Jake.

"Easy now, not in public!" Jake calmed Cat down as she giggled at his innuendo.

The rest of the night went OK up until Beck and Jade's fight, which really scared Cat. Luckily Jake was there for her.

* * *

Jake decided to spend the night at Cat's. Half because they needed to get up on time for school, and half because Jake wanted to avoid his father. Which, Cat found out about because Jake couldn't keep secrets from his little Cat.

"Hey," Cat said to Jake when she came out of the bathroom from changing and showering, "I was looking over the script for the play that we're going to be in tommorow, and guess what? It says that in the final scene, my character, Zordac kisses your character, Adam." Jake looked up at Cat, who was smiling nervously. "Yeah, I noticed that, too." Jake replied to Cat, waiting to see what was on her crazy mind.

"So, I was thinking..." Cat giggled, thinking about what she was thinking about.

"Yeah?" Jake pushed Cat on a little.

"Maybe we could practice that kiss now?" Cat giggled nervously after hearing out loud what she was thinking about during her entire shower.

"That works for me." Jake answered, smiling.

Cat walked closer to Jake and put her hands on the back of his head as he stood up and leaned over Cat's face. The kiss was awkward at first. Neither one of them knew how the other liked to be kissed, or how they should lean or move. They eventually gave up trying to French because they kept biting each other's tongue, but when they finally found a good position, the kiss was magical. Cat had kissed boys before, but never had she felt more emotionally attached to one of them like she had with Jake. And since Cat didn't know how to express this attachment, she just embraced it. She kept holding on to Jake all day the next day and was extra cuddly the night before. Which, since Cat is a very cuddly person as is, there was ALOT of cuddling that night.

* * *

_"SO, I HOPE I DIDN'T OFFEND ANYONE WITH THE WHOLE QUEER BLUE SKY THING. I WAS JUST JOKING, DON'T GET YOU KNICKERS IN A TWIST. I FEEL AS THOUGH I SPELLED KNICKERS WRONG. BRITISH PEOPLE, DID I?! ANYWAYS, LOVE YOU GUYS AND PLEASE SUSTAIN MY LIFE BY LEAVING A REVIEW!"_


	7. Chapter 7

_"ALRIGHT, CHAPTER 7 DONE. SO ROMANTIC, YET KIND OF SAD IF YOU'RE A BADE FAN, LIKE ME. I LITERALLY CANNOT STOP MYSELF FROM WRITING THIS. THOUGH, IT TAKES ME FOREVER BECAUSE I LISTEN TO MUSIC WHILE I WRITE AND IT DISTRACTS ME. ANYWAYS, IT'S A LONG ONE. ENJOY IT."_

* * *

When Jake awoke, the first thing he did was look to see what the TV was playing as it was the loudest thing in the room; Mickey Mouse. Cat must have started watching Disney Channel once Jake fell asleep. Once Jake got done un-tangling himself from Cat's surprisingly tight grip, he reached for his PearPhone and checked the time. 6:11 A.M. No wonder it was still dark outside. Luckily, they didn' have to be at school until 7:30 A.M. He decided to wake Cat up as she usually took a long time to get ready for school.

"Cat, baby, wake up." Jake sweetly whispered to the sleeping redhead.

"Is there pancakes?" Cat asked back, still half-asleep.

"No, sweetie. But, if you have any, I'll make them for you." Jake replied to Cat softly, "But first you have to get up and get ready for school."

"Oh, I don't know why I asked for pancakes." Cat said in reply, starting to wake up.

"Good morning, babe." Jake calmly said as he kissed Cat on the forehead, "Get ready for school. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Actually, some pancakes would be good right now. Can I have the kind with blueberries?" Cat asked yawning.

"Sure, babe. Go take your shower. They'll be ready when you get out."

Jake walked out to the hallway and headed straight towards the kitchen. "Good morning, Jake." Cat's mom, Belle said politely to Jake while she sipped on her coffee. "Would you like some coffee? If you get some, however you have to be quick while drinking it. I never let Cat see that we have coffee."

"Sure, I'd love some. And, not letting Cat have any is probably the best choice." Jake replied to Cat's mom, thanking her for the offer.

"Hey," Jake started at Belle, "do you have any pancakes with those blueberries?"

"Oh, yeah. They're in the back of the freezer. Let me guess; Cat asked for them."

"Yep, you're correct."

"She always asks for them."

"You know," Jake started as he began preparing the pancakes according to the directions, "you should consider buying Cat an alarm clock. I mean, you'd have to set it, she's Cat. But I think it would put a lot of stress off of you.

Though, Cat may be lonely in the mornings."

"I might consider that." Belle took the offer into consideration.

When Jake finished making the pancakes, he brought them into Cat's room, where Cat was watching Mickey Mouse in her outfit for the day, which looked very cute on her.

"Here is your food, your majesty." Jake stated setting the tray on Cat's lap and bowing.

"Hahahah, you're like a butler!" Cat giggled at Jakes funny pose.

"You smell good. Like roses." Jake complimented Cat.

"Thanks, I used Lavender-Rose body soap."

"Alright then, babe. Can I use your shower? I brought some clothes with me 'cause I figured I'd be staying the night here."

"Sure, babe." Cat responded giggling at the fact that she called him babe.

"Alright. be out in like 5 or 10 minutes. If you get bored, I have Angry Gerbles on my phone that you can play. The pass code is littleredhairedangel. No caps, no spaces, no punctuation." Jake stated as he closed the bathroom door behind him.

When Cat finished her breakfast, Jake still wasn't out. She found his phone and picked it up off of his bedside table. Or at least, the one that was on the side of the bed that he had slept on both nights he stayed over. After she entered the pass code correctly, she opened up the menu and found that she had two choices. She could either be a good Cat and just play Angry Gerbles, or she could be naughty and read his texts. She decided that she would trust Jake, and so tapped onto Angry Gerbles. After another 5 minutes of launching gerbles after pigs, Jake finally stepped out of the bathroom. Looking great, she watched him walk towards his bag near the door. Cat felt strange. Like she didn't want to just kiss Jake or hug him, but more like she wanted to throw him on her bed and make out with him. Though she quickly dismissed the feeling and passed it off as hormones from that time of the month again. All she said was a quick, but hot, "Nice ass." Jake looked back at her half-surprised, half-enticed, "Cat! I have never heard you use such foul language, you bad girl!" Jake and Cat both looked at each other with awkward, yet hot smiles.

"Well, babe. You get your makeup done, while I watch something entertaining."

"What, you don't like Mickey Mouse Clubhouse?" Cat asked seriously. It was easy for Jake to forget that Cat was pretty much 6 in terms of social etiquitte.

"Well, we both like different things, babe. You like Mickey Mouse, I like early morning Fantasy Factory marathons. It doesn't make us a bad couple. It makes us a better couple because we can be independent sometimes, too." Jake answered his now slightly offended girlfriend with a reasonable explanation.

"Oh, ok then. I'll be in the bathroom, so I guess it doesn't matter."

Once Cat had finished her makeup, it was 7:09 A.M. Just in time for them to be at school.

"C'mon, Cat. Let's get going, Babe." Jake said to Cat as she was watching an episode of Mickey Mouse that just started.

"kk"

When Jake and Cat finally arrived at Hollywood Arts, the time was 7:29 A.M. on the dot. As Jake and Cat walked through Hollywood Arts' front doors holding each others' hand, Cat quickly remembered the play. "Babe!" Cat said to Jake urgently, "Yeah, what's wrong, Cat?"

"Nothing, just that the play starts tonight and we need to improve our kiss before then."

"Yeah, I forgot about that. I don't know how, though. Yeah, ok. After math we have a few minutes until we have to be in Sikowits' class. We can practice in the janitor's closet then. kk?"

"kk. Oh hey, I have to pee. I'll be right back."

"Alright."

After 20 minutes with no sign of Cat, Jake got worried and so approached Tori to find out if she knew anything.

"Hey, Tori. Have you seen Cat?" Jake asked right in the middle of math.

"Yeah, she's in the nurse's office. Something about passing out."

"What? When did this happen?" Jake asked loudly as he ran out of math, not even caring what the teacher was yelling at him from behind.

As Jake ran towards the office, he noticed Cat walking out of it and towards him. She practically jumped into his arms when they reached each other.

"Hey, where were you? What happened?" Jake asked nervously, yet happy to have his girl back.

"I thought it was a closet party." Cat said to a now very confused Jake.

"What?" Asked Jake, a little concerned about Cat's mental state.

"It's a long story. Let's just walk to math together. But, you have to hold my hand, kk?"

"Sure, Cat." Jake replied as he grabbed Cat's hand.

That night, the play was a success. Jake and Cat's kiss scene was great. Everyone thought it was little too great, but weren't going to say anything. To celebrate, Tori invited everyone to play some poker that night at her house.

"My uncle taught me how to shuffle cards with one hand. Ok, lookie; swaazle!" As cards went everywhere, Jake was reminded of the girl he was dating. And he loved that girl.

"I'll pick them up." Jake sighed as he stood up to pick up the cards as Tori walked to answer the door. But, just then Beck and Jade walked in.

"See? I told you. I told you they'd all be here."

Tori responded, "I'm sorry we didn't invite you guys to play..."

"Tell her why you didn't invite us to play."

"Well, 'cause we were... planning your surprise party?"

"What?" Jade asked in a very cold tone.

"Ok look," Andre started, getting up from his seat, "we didn't invite you to play because you always scream at each other, and it makes everybody feel awkward, it makes Cat faint, and sometimes it makes Robbie cry!"

"I only cried one time" Robbie defended himself, before being shot down by Rex, "Six."

"Six times!"

"See," Beck began to Jade again, "we fight so much even our friends don't want to be around us."

"Ok," Jade began with her excuse, "Tori's not my friend, I only tolerate Robbie, nobody likes Trina, and Cat's basically a pet."

"Aarf!" Cat barked as everyone looked at her. Which caused Jake to sit back down next to her and put his arm around her defensively.

"Look," Beck began, "I don't want to be your boyfriend if were just going to be fighting all the time."

"Oh, so you're saying you want to break up?"

"No, I'm just saying that I don't want to fight."

"Beck, take me to get some food."

"I'm tired of fighting."

"I'm going to count to ten, and if you're not out that door, were threw."

"Don't forget 3!"Cat reminded Jade before she walked out. "Some people forget it."

As Jade counted to ten, Beck thought about opening the door, but just didn't want to fight anymore. Beck didn't answer the door, and Jade left.

"Let's play some cards." Were Beck's only real words for the rest of the night.

" Cat. Let's pick-up these cards." Jake said to his redheaded girlfriend as she began to count.

"1, 2, 4, 5, 6..."

* * *

_"WELL, THE USUAL DID YOU LIKE IT, POST A REVIEW SO I DONT DIE TOMMOROW, YADYADAYADA. ANYWAYS, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL TAKE PLACE 6 MONTHS AFTER THIS ONE. AFTER BADE GOT BACK TOGETHER. THE STORY NEED TO PROGRESS A LITTLE MORE, SO UHH... YEAH."_


	8. Chapter 8

_"I'M SORRY, I JUST COULDN'T WAIT ANY LONGER FOR YOU GUYS TO READ THIS! LONGEST ONE YET. I'M GOING TO WARN YOU, THERE IS SOME SEX IN THIS ONE. NOTHING GRAPHIC, BUT I'LL PUT SOME LINES AROUND THE SCENE SO THAT YOU CAN SKIP IT IF YOU WANT, I MEAN, IT'S NOTHING THAT'S CRUCIAL TO THE STORY. BUT, YEAH. I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW. ALSO, SAM AND CAT ISN'T IN THIS STORY. IT JUST WOULDN'T WORK WITH THE PLOT, SORRY."_

* * *

6 Months Later...

* * *

Jake was once again spending the night at Cat's new home in Venice with her Nona. Jake never really stayed at his parents' house for longer than it took to grab some clothes or a few personal items. He had practically moved in with Cat. They even bought a dresser just for Jake to keep all of his clothes in.

It was the night of the Moonlight Jam and Jade had just given an amazing performance ending with her and Beck making out. Which made Cat and Jake make out themselves. When it was time for the Moonlight Jam to end, everyone said their goodbyes and headed home. Which, for Jake, meant Cat's house. Cat sat down in Jake's Raptor as Jake started the engine.

"Hey, you sure you ready to go?" Jake asked Cat just to be sure that she wanted to leave.

"Yeah, Jakey. I just wanna go home and watch Spongebob." Cat said in reply yawning.

"Alright, I'll set it up when we get home."

"kk. Thanks."

When Cat and Jake arrived at Cat's house, Cat was already passed out. Having a butterfly in your ear all day really wears you out. Jake stepped out of the driver's side and walked to the passenger side and opened the door. Jake un-buckled Cat and woke her up.

"Hey kitty-Cat, wake up."

"Huh? What time is it?"

"It's only been about 5 minutes, babe."

"Alright, Jakey. Carry me in?" Cat asked, no, begged while yawning.

"kk. Hold on." Jake replied softly while picking the tired redhead up.

When Jake walked inside the house using Cat's keys, carrying the light-weighted girl, Nona stopped to investigate.

"Did something happen to Cat?"

"Oh, no. She's fine. Just tired." Jake responded nicely to the girl that he came to know as a second mother over the past few months.

When Jake finally got into Cat's room with the help of Nona opening the door, Cat was still asleep. Jake set her down on the bed and layed down next to her, kicking off his high-tops in the process. Cat slightly woke up from being layed down on the cold bed. She looked around for a minute wondering where she was, but relaxed when she saw that she was in her room with Jake. She grabbed Jake and cuddled up to his warm body and fell back to sleep as fast as she woke up, which Jake was ok with. Feeling Cat's body on his always calmed him down and helped him sleep.

When Jake awoken by the new alarm clock he had bought Cat, it was 6:01 A.M. Jake got up and decided to wait for the clock to wake Cat up as he needed to train her with it. Jake did his usual morning routine; check his texts, use the bathroom, take a shower, brush his teeth and get dressed. But, before he could brush his teeth, he heard Cat calling his name from the bedroom.

"Jake, how do you turn this thing off?"

Jake came out to help Cat with the simplest technology.

"Well, if you want to sleep for another 15 minutes, you press the snooze bar," Jake started but was cut-off by Cat slamming her hand down on the bar and rolling back over.

"Babe, you have to get up. The alarm is there to wake you up, not help you sleep."

"Jake! I want to sleep!" Jake had forgotten how cranky Cat could be when she was tired.

"Come on, babe. If you don't get up, then I wont kiss you for the whole day." Jake said hopefully even though that it was a lie; Jake couldn't resist kissing Cat.

"Fine. But you have to make me blueberry pancakes." Cat agreed grumpily.

"That works. but first, to turn off the alarm, you have to press this switch up." Jake said smiling while pointing to the on/off switch.

As Cat got up to shower, Jake walked downstairs expecting Nona to be there waiting with coffee in her hands. But, instead the lights in the usually bright living room were off. Jake wondered why Nona wasn't awake. When Jake walked over to make some coffee, which Nona let Cat drink as long as it was de-caff, he found a note on the machine that read:

Dear Jake and Cat,

I have to go out of town until next Monday on a sudden business trip. Please take care of the house, and to Jake; make sure Cat doesn't hurt herself.

The news surprised Jake, considering he'd never been really alone with Cat. At least, not with the building being occupied by no one else. But, now he was and he was actually kind of happy. Him and his girlfriend had an entire house to themselves for a whole weekend. Jake knew that this could be fun.

Jake set the pancakes in the microwave to cook as he began the coffee. Jake walked upstairs to tell Cat the news about Nona.

"Hey Cat," Jake began as he walked through the bedroom door to see Cat sitting up in the bed in a new onesie watching Mickey Mouse, "Nona went out of town for the weekend on a business trip so me and you will be here alone this weekend."

"kk. Guess we'll be playing allot of Monopoly. When I figure out how to beat that game, I will kick your butt!"

Jake had pretty much given up on playing any card games with Cat except for Monopoly. And even then, only Jake was allowed to handle the there was one thing Jake had figured out from being with Cat all the time, it was that Cat and cards don't mix.

"Why are you wearing new PJs?"

"Well, I didn't want to brush my teeth in my clothes for the day, and since I haven't had my breakfast yet, I thought it'd be smart to eat in my onesie first."

"But, you took a shower and put on a new onesie."

"Well, I didn't want to wear a dirty onesie!"

"But wait, you always brush your teeth in your clothes, I don't get why... Ugh, ok, Cat. Your pancakes are almost ready."

"kk"

Once Jake and Cat finished getting ready and eating, they decided to spend their Saturday hanging out with friends, so Jake invited Tori, Beck, Jade, Andre, and Robbie to play video games, eat food of their choice, and just hang as friends.

Once everyone had arrived, they popped out some sodas and started talking about pretty much everything. About school projects, about Jake and Cat's relationship, about their favorite sodas, their favorite movies and TV shows. They pretty much just got caught up on everything. The girls hung out inside baking cupcakes, while the guys went outside to play a game of football.

"Alright. Set... hut!" Beck yelled as he threw the ball to Robbie behind him.

"Ow! You don't have to throw so hard, Beck!" Robbie emphasized as he rubbed his arm where Beck had hit him.

"Oh, c'mon Rob!" Jake yelled at Robbie as he cause the game to stop for the fourth. "You can't catch, you can't run. Why did you even want to play with us?"

When Robbie heard that he decided to quit. "Well, you guys play. I'll watch."

"Ha-ha! You got balled!" Rex insulted Robbie as he picked him up.

"I did not get balled!"

Alright. You didn't get balled. You got man-handled!" Rex continued to insult Robbie as Rob walked off to settle his score with Rex behind Jake's truck.

"Alright, hopefully we can actually play now." Andre stated as he got in position to in front of Beck and Jake to run.

"Alright, set, hut!" Beck yelled as he threw the ball behind him to Jake and started to run for what the boys declared as the end zone.

"C'mon, 20 yards, throw!" Jake yelled to Beck from behind Andre who was blocking Jake with his body.

"Go long!" Beck yelled as he tossed the ball up in the air, almost as if he was trying to hit a pop-fly in baseball.

Just as Jake jumped for the ball, Andre pushed him to the ground and caught the ball, but fumbled, leading to him dropping the ball.

"Damn, man! You really wanted that ball. And then you got it and fucked it up." Jake said to Andre as he got up from the fall and dusted himself off.

"I got too cocky. I thought I had it so I didn't really check if I actually did."

Jake in the boys came inside after a few more games.

"Beck, finally! Let's go to the couch with me because all this girl talk is annoying." Jade proclaimed to her boyfriend as he finally got back inside.

"Alright, babe. Just let me get a drink first."

Cat looked very happy to see her boyfriend after only an hour.

"Hey, Jakey!" Cat exclaimed, jumping into Jake's arm.

"Hey, kitty-cat!" Jake greeted Cat as he caught her before she dived in for a kiss.

"Hey you two! Don't get too touchy-feely while we're here!" Tori stated to the couple, half-nervous that they were going to go a little too far right in front of everyone.

"Relax, Tor. We wouldn't do that to you guys. It would be very awkward considering we haven't had sex." Jake explained to Tori, calming her down by quite a bit.

The rest of the day went pretty great. The cupcakes that the girls made were really good, Beck and Jade didn't fight too much during the day, and the party never got really awkward because of Robbie saying something he shouldn't have.

Later that day the gang left and Cat and Jake were just getting done locking up the house when Cat said something that made Jake go quiet.

"Hey Jake?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Do you want to move in with me? Like, here? I talked to my Nona today and she said that if you could find a way to legally move in that you could live with us."

"Well, babe. That's a big thing, but I'll definetly think about it."

"kk" Cat replied sadly.

"Babe, just because I didn't say yes now, doesn't mean I wont say yes later." Jake explained to Cat, cheering her up.

The first thing Jake did after taking a shower was check his texts, which he had none of because his dad was still blocked on his phone. Then he called Tori.

"Hello?" Tori asked as she picked up her phone, clearly not checking the caller ID.

"Hey, Tori. It's me, Jake. I was just wondering if I could talk to your dad."

"Whhhhhhyyyyy?" Tori asked slowly.

"Because your dad's a cop, right? I have some questions concerning emancipation."

"Oh. Well here, I'll give you his phone number."

Alright, let me pull up my contacts list." Jake stopped Tori before she could start telling him the number.

"Alright, go."

A few minutes after Tori gave Jake her dad's number, Jake dialed it.

"Hello, this is Officer Vega."

"Hi, Officer Vega. This is Tori's friend, Jake."

"Oh, hello Jake. Tori's home if you want to talk to her."

"Yeah, I just called her, but I was looking for you. I have some questions about emancipation."

"Alright. Have you talked to your parents, yet? Because you need legal compliance of your parents to be emancipated."

"See, that's the reason I'm moving out. I hate my dad."

"Well, why do you hate your dad?"

"He always yells at me, calls me names, and doesn't support me on anything."

"Well, then you can be emancipated without the permission of your parents. Just file under reason for the want of emancipation, "Verbal abuse."

"Cool, thanks Officer Vega. Tommorow when I come to collect my stuff from my parents' house, can you come with me? I just want my father to know that I'm being serious."

"Sure, will I be picking you up, or?"

"I'll pick you up."

"Alright, then. Pick me up at 3 P.M. and we'll head out."

"Alright, thanks Officer Vega. See you later."

"Have a good night."

When Jake was done talking to Officer Vega, he walked into Cat's room and told her the news.

"Alright, babe. I just talked to Tori's dad, and I can move in with you because of my father verbally abusing me."

"That's awesome! I mean, it's not awesome that your dad abuses you, but it's awesome that you can move in!" Cat yelled excitedly as she practically jumped into Jake's arms.

"I know! Well, we should get some sleep. I have to be up early tommorow so that I can file for emancipation."

"kk"

* * *

When Jake layed down in the bed with Cat cuddling on him, Cat suddenly started kissing him for no apparent reason.

"Babe... why are... you kissing me?" Jake asked in between kisses.

"I don't know. I just felt like it." Cat said when she stopped kissing for barely a moment.

Just ask Cat returned to kissing Jake, she let out a little moan as Jake kissed back harder.

"Oh, Jake!" Cat yelped as Jake continued to kiss Cat. Cat enjoying their make-out sesion very much when Jake flipped her over onto her back and climbed on to her.

"Jake, what are you doing?" Cat asked, a little concerned now.

"Cat. This is the weirdest thing I have ever asked, but do you want to have sex?"

Cat looked up at Jake surprised. But, then her expression changed into a somewhat evil one.

"I thought you would never ask." Cat grinned, laying Jake down as she got on top of him.

Their first time was very awkward and slow. Jake kept making sure Cat was ok and they kept squirming all around, being new to the pleasures of another considering they were both virgins. But, even though it was weird and awkward, it was still the most romantic thing they had ever done together, and they both loved it. It was nothing serious, mostly just mutual masturbation and exploration one another, but it was a milestone in their relationship, none the less.

* * *

_"KK, THAT'S THAT. MY GRAMMAR CHECK HAS "KK" LISTED AS A WORD NOW. THAT'S AMAZING!"_


	9. Chapter 9

_"SORRY FOR RELEASING LATE. DECIDED TO TAKE A BREAK FROM WRITING, BUT NOW I'M BACK. THIS ONE ISN'T AS LONG AS MY USUAL ONES, BUT IT'S IMPORTANT TO THE STORY. OH, AND PFFAR; THIS ONE IS FOR YOU."_

* * *

It was 2:00 A.M. when Jake awoke to the sound of Cat giggling. When Jake sat up in bed he saw Cat giggling wildly at some baby show that was playing on the TV in their bedroom. Jake knew well that 2:00 A.M. was Cat's "funny" hour as he liked to call it. When it was 2 in the morning Cat was insanely happy and giggly, more than usual. Everything from a funny joke to a wall painted weirdly would make her laugh hysterically. And this was the worst it had ever been for two reasons; she just lost her virginity so her emotions and hormones were going crazy, and she found the caffinated coffee that Nona kept on the top shelf of the pantry.

"Babe, give me that!" Jake said as nice as he could taking away the coffee.

"Jakey! I was drinking that!"

"And I was sleeping. Look, you don't need caffeine. Just lay down and go to sleep with me. I'll cuddle you!" Jake knew that when Cat finally settled down after her funny hour that she loved to be cuddled.

"Fine, but I wont be happy about it." Cat said trying to hide her smile. Cat wasn't a very good lier.

"Thanks, babe. You don't have to be happy." Jake thanked his redhead that was still trying to calm down as he pulled her close and locked her in his arms.

"kk." Cat replied, her voice trailing off as she fell asleep.

It was strange that Cat passed out that quick. It always took her a good 20 to 30 minutes to get tired enough to sleep. Jake grabbed the remote and turned off the TV as he dosed off in Cat's grip. He was happy here, with Cat. Happier than he was with his parents. And they had no idea that he was moving in with the girl that he only started dating 6 months earlier. Their relationship was moving fast, but Jake didn't care. He loved Cat unconditionally no matter what situation they were put into. And as long as they had that bond, nothing could tear them apart. They were meant for each other like Beck and Jade were.

"Hello, emancipation services."

"Hi, yeah my name is Jakob Adams, I'm 16 years old and I live in Hollywood California with Bob and Mary Adams. I'd like to file for emancipation to the residence of Molly Valentine. She's the legal guardian of Caterina Valentine. I am filing for emancipation on multiple accounts of verbal abuse by Bob Adams."

"Ok, Jakob. I have you on file here. I have a few questions about your emancipation. First, has Molly Valentine agreed to be your legal guardian and filed a confirmation file?"

"No Mam. Although she should be doing that later today."

"Alright... Ok, second, are there any witnesses to the alleged verbal abuse?"

"Yes, my friends Tori Vega, and Caterina Valentine."

"Alright, we will be in contact with Caterina Valentine and Tori Vega. They are the two girls that live near by you, right?"

"Yes Mam. That's correct."

"Alright, Jake. You're looking good right now, but let me see what the witnesses say, and I should be back with you in the next 24 hours."

"Ok, thank you very much, Mam."

It was 10:32 A.M. when Jake got off of the phone with the emancipation file receptionist. The case looked like it was going smoothly and he knew that neither one of his friends would lie saying that they didn't see the abuse. Jake decided to watch a movie with Cat to pass the time. Jake also decided to let Cat pick the movie, which was a mistake as she wanted to watch Tangled. But Jake didn't mind watching as he was in a great mood. He was about to move in with the love of his life, get away from his parents, and practically start a new life.

It was finally 3:00 P.M. Time for Jake to go and pick up Tori's dad, Officer Vega. The receptionist had gotten back to Jake a few hours after he filed for emancipation. She was able to get in contact with Tori, Cat, Molly, and even Mary, Jake's mother, who just didn't have the heart to lie about the abuse. The emancipation was approved and Molly Valentine was now his legal guardian. He wasn't sure if his dad knew yet, but Jake's mother probably told him, so Jake didn't doubt that he did.

"Hello, son. I assume you're here to collect your stuff?"

"Yes sir, dad. I brought Officer Vega with me to make sure you didn't try anything."

"Hi, Officer. Welcome to our home. You'll have to ignore my wife. She's being a bit emotional."

Mary was crying on the couch, blowing her nose into a tissue, obviously devastated. Jake walked over to his mom to say his goodbyes.

"Mom, I still love you and dad. But, I just think that I would feel safer and more comfortable away from dad. I'll still visit. I mean, I'm just moving 20 minutes away." Jake explained to his mother while rubbing her shoulder. Jake had learned about the shoulder rubbing thing from whenever Cat would be crying about something. Like the time she accidently ripped Mr. Long Neck, one of her stuffed giraffes. But, Jake just payed a sower to fix it up for her, good as knew.

"I know but, it's just..." Mary couldn't finish her sentence before she started crying again.

Jake walked upstairs to collect the rest of his stuff. He planned on selling things like his bed, dresser, and desk. He planned to keep stuff like his signed portrait of Avenged Sevenfold, his favorite metal band and his toothbrush.

"Alright, bye dad." Jake stated firmly to his dad as he walked out the door, just getting finished saying goodbye to his mom.

"Goodbye son. Have a good life."

Bob Adams was never really emotional, but even though he didn't show it, he was devastated. He lost his son because he was being too protected. He should've just listened to his son and trusted him. But, he couldn't let his most prized possession go. It was the greatest consequence that could've occurred for his actions.

* * *

_"SO YEAH. THAT'S CHAPTER 9. AGAIN, SORRY FOR IT BEING SHORTER THAN USUAL, BUT YOU KNOW... LIFE HAPPENS. ANYWAYS, LEAVE ME REVIEW BEFORE I EXPLODE."_


	10. C 912 (Update On Stories)

**SO GUYS. THINKING ABOUT DOING A VICTORiOUS/WALKING DEAD CROSSOVER. SHOULD I? SEMS FUN TO WRITE AND IF I DO WRITE IT, THEN IT WOULD BE MOSTLY BADE-CENTRIC. BUT, IT SOUNDS COOL TO ME. REALLY WANT TO SEE BADE KICK SOME ZOMBIE ASS WHILE MAKING-OUT BEHIND RICK AND THE GROUP'S BACK. I DO WARN YOU,THOUGH. THERE WILL BE SPOILERS FOR BOTH THE WALKING DEAD AND VICTORiOUS. THANX, NEXT CHAPTER FOR CAKE COMING SOON.**


	11. Chapter 10

_**"HEY GUYS, SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I WAS WAITING FOR THE STORY TO GET TO 1K VIEWS. GOIN' A LIL' SLOW, SO I DECIDED I'D UPDATE EARLY. YOU WOULD KNOW IF YOU FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER. ANYWAYS, THIS ONE'S A LITTLE SHORT, BUT IT'S VERY CRUCIAL TO THE STORY. HOPE YOU ENJOY. AS USUAL LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS SO THAT I MAY LIVE."**_

* * *

"You know, my birthday's coming up."

"Babe, it's February, your birthday isn't until June 26th."

"I know, but I want that new ring that they put in the window of A Jeweler's Jewelry.

"Babe, that's like 600 dollars! I don't know if I'll be able to afford it. Sorry."

"Aww. Alright, baby." Cat replied to Jake, obviously sad.

"Babe, I promise your birthday will be special. I'll get something that'll make you really happy." Jake reassured Cat who was now smiling and happy again.

Jake and Cat were busy un-packing Jake's stuff into Cat's room, which they renamed The Kids Room. Jake had no idea why Cat wanted to call it that but he didn't mind, so long as he could live in it.

"Hey, do you still want these?" Cat asked, holding out a pair of Jake's boxer briefs.

"Yeah, babe. I do. Unless, you want them." Jake replied, smiling.

"No I don't think they would fit. And they're kind of manly." Cat answered Jake sincerely, to which Jake just sighed. Sometimes his girl could be so clueless.

"Where should I put these, then?" Cat asked.

"The top drawer of my wardrobe."

"Kk"

The day was special because it was the first official day that Jake had moved in with Cat and Nona and they were going to celebrate. Jake had gotten Tori, Andre, Beck, and even Jade to agree to come with them to Karaoke-Dokey that night. Robbie couldn't come because he was going to see a movie at the same time that night with Rex. It was open-mic night and Jake and Andre were going to play a song that they had been working on for a few months.

It was 8:06 P.M. when the gang arrived at Karaoke-Dokey and Andre and Jake were eager to go on. But, like everyone else, they had to wait their turn.

"Hey you guys," Tori started at Cat and Jake as they took their seats at a table, "remember the time when we all hid out in Wanko's Warehouse for that big sale? Oh, man! That was crazy!"

"Hell yeah, how could I forget? Remember how Cat wanted to taste the lazer?" Jake replied excitedly.

Cat interrupted, offended, "Hey! It was pretty!"

"Oh man, Cat remember what we did behind the big stack of bins?" Jake asked to a now blushing Cat.

"That's private!"

Jade interrupted the couple, "It wasn't very private when we were there! 'Oh, Jake! Oh, more, more!'"

Cat just cuddled up to Jake's neck and tried to hide her blush. She was obviously very embarrassed. Jake wasn't however. He was actually quite proud of him self.

"Hey," Tori called, "it's time for you and Andre to go on!"

"Oh yeah! Thanks Tor!" Jake thanked Tori as he and Andre got up and set up on the stage. Jake sat down at the seat of the club's drum set which, was luckily a full-sized set.

Jake and Andre gave a great performance and the crowd loved every minute of it. They were by far the best performers of the night.

Jake sat back down next to Cat, who instantly jumped up and gave Jake a big kiss while the crowd was watching, just to mark her territory, which Jake thought was adorable.

"Alright, babe. I love you too." Jake said, prying Cat off of him.

Jade obviously got a bit jealous, so to prove that she too had a boyfriend, she leaned over to Beck and started making-out with him right in front of everyone.

"Umm, hey guys?" Tori asked the couple who were now getting real touchy-feely.

"Oh, sorry." Beck said removing a fighting Jade. "I think were going to go outside for a minute. We'll be right back." Beck said as he grabbed Jade and practically ran out of the back door.

"Those two are so..." Andre started but was cut-off by the sight of Cat and Jake going at each-others' lips aswell. "God-dammit, man."

"So," Tori started nervously to Andre, "everyone else is making out. Do you want to uhh, maybe..." Andre grabbed her before she could finish and started pecking her lips hard.

Cat looked up for a minute to breath and noticed what Andre and Tori were doing. "Hey, babe. You want to head home?" Cat asked a now very horny Jake, to which he responded with a, "Hell yeah."

When Cat and Jake arrived home, luckily Nona was asleep, so they could keep making out until they got upstairs into The Kids Room. When they entered the room, Jake slammed the door and locked it before practically throwing Cat onto their bed. As Cat ripped of her shirt and threw it on to the ground, she looked up at Jake who had removed his shirt, showing off the abs he had been working on for a few months now.

"Woah Daddy..." Is all Cat could slowly say as Jake approached her, removed her bra, and pushed her backwards onto their bed.

The next day Jake awoke to the sound of an excited Cat's voice yelling, "Jake! Jake! Jake, wake up, Tori's here!"

"Alright, alright, babe. Why is Tori here?"

"She came over to tell us that her and Andre are going to Disneyland and said that you and me could come! Can we go? Please, please, please?"

"Alright, babe. We can. If you let me sleep."

"No!" Cat yelled, ripping the covers off of Jake, exposing his almost nude body with the only thing he had on being his boxers.

"Babe! What?"

"We're leaving today so you have to get up! Please!"

"Alright, Cat. Im getting up. Damn."

"YAYYYYYYY!" Cat squealed, jumping onto Jake to give him a big hug. "Now go take a shower and get ready! Pack and shit!"

"Did you just curse, Cat?" Jake asked smiling.

"Ha... maybe... ha..." Cat replied giggling fiendishly.

* * *

**_DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT I LOVE IT._**


	12. Chapter 11

**"I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE. I LOVE YOU GUYS, IDO. AND I'M SO HAPPY IF YOU DIDN'T UN-FOLLOW, BUT I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH Badecation, SO YEAH. BUT NOW I'M BACK. I'LL TRY TO RELEASE ANOTHER SOON. DO YOU GUYS THINK THE STORY IS CHEESY SO FAR? I DO. ANYWAYS, ENJOY!**

* * *

Jake, Cat, Tori, and Andre arrived at Disneyland at 3:00 P.M. on-the-dot. Andre, Tori and Tori's mom were the first to step out of Mrs. Vega's van.

"Alright," Mrs. Vega began, "were going to go sign-in and get drinks. We'll be staying here for 3-days. We'll be leaving at 7 A.M. on Sunday."

"KK." Cat replied.

Jake began to make conversation with Cat while they waited, "I'm so glad the school had one of those teacher work day things."

"Yeah. Hey, have you noticed something?"

"What?"

"Oh, I don't know. I just wanted to see if you noticed something." Jake jus sighed in response before continuing their conversation.

"I've noticed that we call each other babe allot, babe."

"Yeah, me too. Oh, so I brought Mr. Purple!" Cat said excitedly, pulling her wildly-colored giraffe out of her purse.

"Why do you love giraffes so much, Cat?"

"I don't... know... actually. Why do I?"

"Lol." Jake replied in text-talk, not pronouncing it L-O-L-, but as if it was one word, which Cat found strange.

"I pronounce it lool." Jake looked at Cat interested before replying.

"Really? I hear some people pronounce it lul."

"Some people can be so dumb."

"That's right, Cat. Some people can be..." Jake was trying not to laugh at the fact that Cat called other people dumb.

Just before Cat told another crazy story about her brother that Jake had undoubtedly heard before, Tori pulled open the driver side door of the van.

"C'mon, guys! My mom got us in, let's go have fun!"

"Yayy! I wanna meet Mickey Mouse! Let's go, Jake!"

"Alright, then. Let's go."

Tori, Jake and Cat started walking side-by-side. Cat in the middle, holding Jake's hand with Tori to the left of them, trying to navigate the map of the park.

"Do you guys know where we are?" Tori asked confused.

"Yes," Cat replied quickly, "were in the middle of the south-west-end parking lot. To meet Mickey, were going to have to go through the right entrance of the lot, then head straight through the road until we find the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse on the right side of the road. Far-north side of the park."

Tori and Jake both looked at Cat bewildered.

"What? I did my research."

Jake and Tori still looked confused.

"But," Jake began to explain to Cat, "Cat, you didn't know that we were going to Disneyland until this morning."

"I know, but I love Disneyland. I've always dreamed of coming here, so I looked up their sight online and remembered every detail about the park. So, were going to see Mickey first, right?"

Jake decided not to ask Cat anymore questions. "Sure, Cat. You're the navigator."

Tori rolled up the map and put it into her big, brown, bag before continuing down the big parking lot.

"Hey guys," Tori began to inform Cat and Jake, "we have to meet up with my Mom and Andre first."

"Really? We have to?" Cat asked hopefully.

"Cat," Jake began to scold Cat, "of course we do. They want to meet Mickey too."

"Fine."

"Alright," Tori started to continue, "they're still waiting for us at the sign-in stand."

As Tori, Cat and Jake walked through the parking lot, they noticed kids around. Mainly, little kids. Jake wondered if Cat ever felt like a kid. I mean, of course she did. But, he wondered if she liked being as childish as she was. Or if she felt dumb, or insecure about how she was. I mean, she couldn't help it, it wasn't her fault.

When they finally met-up with Andre and Mrs. Vega, the gang discussed their plans for the day. They would first see Mickey Mouse, then they would eat something from one of the restaurant, then they would wait about 30 minutes before going on a ride. They would jus walk around, see stuff, and get a feel for the layout of the place. Then they would ride 4 coasters, then they would head back to their hotel.

"Alright," Cat interrupted the gang who were still alking about their plans, "we know what were doing, so let's meet Mickey already!"

"Yeah, I think we've made Cat wait long enough." Jake agreed with his impatient girlfriend.

When they finally arrived at the clubhouse, there was a big line outside.

"Ugh," Tori began, "let's get something to eat, then we'll come back."

"No! If we leave, the line will only get bigger! We need to stay and wait!"

"But, Cat. Look at the line! We're hungry. We need to eat!" Tori replied impatiently.

"No! Tori, were staying! I need to meet Mickey!"

Jake decided to intervene.

"Cat, calm down. Look, you guys go eat, I'll stay with Cat. We'll take pics and show you guys, wont we, Cat?"

"Yeah." Cat agreed happily.

The next few days were going to be long.

* * *

"**I LOVE YOU, GUYS. AND GIRLS. ANYWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW AND THEN WAIR FOR THE NEXT ONE. LATES, MAH DATES."**


End file.
